Goodbye Forever
by Christmas06
Summary: One woman's goal is determined to bring the lie one man set and surface the truth. Where does Courtney fit in all of this? (I suck at summaries)
1. The Call

Goodbye Forever

By: Lexie

Author Notes:

Okay, this is a repost of the same story, but I did some rewriting and I am going to post it again.

I am going to make note: THIS IS GOING TO BE A JOURNEY STORY! So, if you don't like Journey, Jason, or Courtney: DON'T READ! Don't Flame because you hate the couple.

With no further note, on with the story!

Timeline:

First Chapter: August 12,2004

Chapters After: A Year Later, with some flashbacks

"Today, we are here to say goodbye to a beloved friend, sister, and daughter."

**FLASHBACK  
**_RING RING_

_Carly got up and answered the annoying phone_

_"Hello?" She answered_

_"Yes, is this Mrs. Corinthos?" a voice asked,_

_"Yes, this is she. How may I help you?" Carly replied back_

_"Mrs. Corinthos, My name is Anne Kendall, I'm a nurse at General Hospital. I'm calling in regards to a Miss Courtney Matthews" Anne said_

_"Yes, I know a Courtney Matthews, is something wrong?" Carly asked, worry entering her eyes. Sonny and Jason, from their positions on their seats, turned to look at her, each with the same look_

_"I'm sorry to inform you, Miss Matthews died early tonight in car accident," Anne answered, with guilt laden in her voice_

_"What? No…No…not Courtney…you must be mistaken" Carly started, mumbling in hysteria_

_"I'm sorry. She had her id and some other personal effects with her. I'm so sorry for your lost, Mrs. Corinthos" Anne said, hanging up the phone_

_Carly dropped the phone and fell to her knees_

_"She's dead…she's dead…no…it can't be" Carly said to herself, but loud enough for Sonny and Jason to hear._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Courtney was loved by many people. Many who she touched and left a mark in their lives, that she'll never be forgotten"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Carly? Carly? Who was that? Who's dead?" Jason asked, as he kneeled beside her_

_Sometime, Sam entered the penthouse, wanting to talk to Jason, when she saw Carly sobbing on the floor_

_"Carly? What is going on?" Jason asked, worried what put Carly in this state_

_"Courtney…"Carly sobbed out…gasping for breath_

_"What about Courtney, Carly? Is she hurt?" Sonny asked, coming up to the duos, when he heard his sister's name_

_"She…. She…She's dead!" Carly exclaimed, more tears taking over her_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Carly walked to the podium, walked up to the mic, and saw all of Courtney's friends and her family. Mike holding a crying Janine, Sonny holding Michael in his lap, and Jason…well, he wasn't mentally there.

"Courtney…well, I never thought I had to say something about my best friend at her funeral…its hard for me to be up here…talking about the great things of Courtney…when she can't be here to see it…"

**FLASHBACK**

_"She…. She…She's dead!" Carly exclaimed, more tears taking over her_

_'Dead…dead…' the word swam through Jason Morgan's mind_

_'She can't be…I was just talking to her a few hours ago' He thought_

_"She was crying when she left…' Jason thought, pain shooting through him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"…She always got me through the tough moments I had. She never gave up on me or Sonny or anybody. She thought everyone had a good side to him or her. That's the way she was…"

Jason sat there, not believing he was sitting at Courtney's Funeral. He still didn't believe she was dead. Not even after he saw her body…

**FLASHBACK**

_Jason walked into the morgue of General Hospital and asked to see Courtney's Body_

_"Are you family?" An attending asked_

_"Yes" was his only answer_

_"Follow me." The Attending said, walking into a bright room_

_the attending walked to one of the steel slab gurney with a blanket on it and pulled it back._

_Jason suddenly realized he was looking at his love's face_

_"Oh God…Courtney…no…I was hoping it wasn't true" he said, starting to cry as he leaned his face to Courtney bruised and bloody one._

_"Why…? Why did you leave me?" He begged, crying into her blanketed chest_

_"Mr. Morgan…I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for your lost…and wanted to inform you that Miss Matthews companion, Mr. Jax made it through surgery" The attending said_

_"What?" Jason said, startling back up_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jason turned, dropping Carly's voice from his mind and spotted Jasper Jax, in the back, bandaged up.

'How dare he come here! Courtney's dead because of him' Jason thought angrily, Jason made motion to get up, but Sonny put his hand on his leg, motioning him not to move, silently telling him to leave Jax alone for now. They were here to say goodbye to Courtney.

Jason turned in his seat, watching Carly stepped down and Mike stepping up…

"Courtney was my little girl. I remember the day when I first saw her, in the nursery…" Mike started, as Jason started droning out, a new memory flashing through his mind

**FLASHBACK**

_"What?" Jason said, startling back up_

_"Yes, Mr. Jax was also in the car, he was driving. The car hit Miss Matthews's side, killing her instantly and critically injuring Mr. Jax…" The attending said, as Jason got up and started leaving_

_"Mr. Morgan…" The attending asked, suddenly scared of him_

_"Where is he?" Jason asked,_

_"He's up in recovery on the 8th floor…" The attending said as Jason rushed out of the morgue_

_"Poor Girl… so young… I bet left a lot of loved ones behind," The attending said, as he went back and covered Courtney body_

_Meanwhile…_

_Jason exited the elevator on the 8th floor and asked a nurse where Jasper Jax's room was…the nurse told him Room 235 and he stalked off…_

_When he got to Room 235, he noticed Jax was awake and talking…to Sam. Feeling no remorse for the injured man, Jason stalk up to his bed and lifted Jax by the collars of his gown…_

_"Hey! Just had major surgery here!" Jax yelled in pain as Jason picked him up_

_"Courtney's Dead! Your Alive! Who Do Think Is In Pain! At Least Your Alive!" He yelled, throwing Jax back on to the bed_

_"JASON! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Sam yelled, her 6-month pregnant stomach in her way, pulling at Jason's Arm_

_"So What! At least he's alive! Courtney's Dead! DEAD! And he's alive! In what justice does that make him worthy not to be in pain" Jason yelled, tears streaming down his face_

_He turned and left, leaving a grimacing Jax behind._

END OF FLASHBACK

A Few Hours Later  
Jason walked the path to the cemetery; a newly fresh turned ground signified a recently burial. Jason kneeled down in front of the new polish marble and read what it said

_Courtney Leigh Matthews-Morgan__  
April 20th, 1978 August 11th, 2004  
A Beloved Friend, Sister, Aunt and Wife  
She'll Be in Our Hearts and Souls  
She'll Never Be Forgotten_

"I Just came by to say I Love you and How Sorry I am I couldn't protect you" Jason sobbed as her rested his head on top of the headstone.  
"I'm Sorry…So Sorry"  
Jason was surprised when Carly told him that on the headstone they put Morgan.

**FLASHBACK  
**_"Jason?" Carly asked quietly outside of Kelly's  
"Yeah?" Jason replied back  
"I just wanted you to know that if you visit Courtney, you'll be surprised by her headstone." Carly said  
"Why?" Jason questioned  
"Because me and Sonny put Morgan on the stone. Courtney always told me that even if you weren't married on paper, you'll always be married in Heart" Carly replied  
_**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Carly's right. You'll always be my wife in my heart. I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that," Jason said " Just like I'll never forget the times we shared together"

**FLASHBACKS  
**_Courtney: Ok, well - oh, Jason, but you have to hang on. You have to hang on, ok? I love you._

_Jason: I love you, too. He passes out_

_Courtney: she hops off Jason Jeez, sonny - god, does the word "privacy" mean anything to you?  
Jason: I mean that's easy for me. To promise before god that I'll love and protect you for the rest of our lives - I can't wait to marry you. Will you marry me?  
Courtney: Yes._

_Jason: Take and wear this ring as a symbol of my fidelity and abiding love._

_He places the ring on her finger._

_Courtney: Jason, take and wear this ring as a symbol of my fidelity and abiding love._

_Priest: Having made these vows freely and unreservedly in the sight of God and these witnesses and having pledged yourselves each unto the other, you are now joined as husband and wife in holy matrimony. Sworn to love, honor, and cherish each other until you are parted by death._

_Courtney: Oh my God. We actually did it._

_Priest: That you have my dear. Jason, you may kiss your bride._

_Jason slowly kisses her._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"I'll never forget…" He whisper…leaving the cemetery

A YEAR LATER

Jason walked to Courtney Headstone.

Jason kneeled down and put down a dozen red roses, her favorite flowers, and kissed the stone.  
"I miss you Court, I'll never forget the love we had. I'm honoring you the best way I can, I keep Sonny and Mike in order, knowing you would want them to get along. We all miss you. Just remember Court, even through we weren't together, I'd always did love you"  
Jason got up and gave one last kiss. He walked away with what was left of his family, never forgetting that soon enough he would be joining her and they will together again.

* * *

Did it Suck? Please Review! 


	2. August 12,2004 Part One

Author Notes:

Thanks to who review! Love you so much! I also did post this before, but I got some negative reviews so I took it off for awhile and for also to do some corrections. This is also posted at Journey Online. Also this a journey, it is just explained later.

Also, Italics means flashbacks

* * *

Chapter Two

**August 12, 2003**

"So are we going to the PC Grille?" Courtney asked, sitting in her seat beside Jax, who was driving

"Actually no" Jax replied in a thick accent, "I planned out something, and my luck is you wanted to go out"

"Well, I just needed sometime out, me and Jason had this talk and I…." Courtney began, suddenly stopping

"What? You and Jason what?" Jax asked, turning his head

"Nothing…Me and Jason are over with, we just had one of our talks where we try to convince our selves were done with each other and ended up hurting each other even more" Courtney replied, sighing

Jax pulled into one of the park's parking lot and turned off the engine. Courtney got out And just as she closed the door, a masked man pulled her from behind

"HEL…" Courtney muffled

Jax walked around the car and step in front of Courtney, all the while limping

"Sorry Courtney, but I have to keep you from Jason, even if means costing everything you love" Jax said, taking out a needle filled with a clear substance.

"Jax…no…please…don't do this…" Courtney sobbed, trying to pull away from her captor

"I'm sorry…" Was the last thing Courtney heard before Jax jabbed the needle into her neck, not knowing Jax had a plan.

"You know what to do next…then you get your money" Jax told the masked man as he got in his seat, beside Courtney

"Right…" The masked man replied

The masked man got in his car and drove away, letting Jax linger at the parking lot for a moment…

"Soon Courtney…Soon you will be all mine" Jax said, with a deathly emotion laden in his voice

A Few Minutes later,

Jax was driving a usually populated road just a few miles outside of Port Charles City Limits, when he saw the car driving at full force towards them. He sped up a little so it would Courtney's side directly.

CRASH

The car impact forced Jax's car to tumbled over and into the sidewalk, which dozens of teenagers were walking on. Jax could hear distance someone calling 911…

"Yes…there was just a car hit and the car toppled over onto the side walk… I think their hurt really bad…." A distant voice said, as Jax started to blackout

GENERAL HOSPITAL

"34- year-male, victim of a head on collision…" a nurse faded out as they wheeled in Jax

Monica Quatermaine, who was walking through the ER to the other set of elevator due to one being out of order, past by as they wheeled in Jax.

She turned when another paramedic said the passenger of the car Jax was in, was DOA; Monica got a quick glimpse of a lock of blonde hair.

"ID says Courtney Matthews…" The paramedic told the nurse

That made Monica confirm her feeling and walked up to the gurney…

"May I please look…it may be someone I know…" Monica asked, feeling a sickening feeling in her stomach

"If you are sure…" The nurse said…pulling the soaking red blanket up…

"Oh my…" Monica gasped as she stared at the woman who still held her youngest son's heart…"No…it can't be…"

"Dr.Quatermaine, emergency contact says a Mrs. Carly Corinthos…should I call her?" Nurse Anne Kendall asked,

"Um…yes…I have to call someone" Monica excused herself as she heading towards the elevator, preparing to tell her son the worst news he needs to her, not knowing someone was going to beat her to it.

HARBOR VIEW TOWERS PENTHOUSE 2

Sonny, Carly and Jason all sat in the living room after they eaten a family dinner. Michael and Morgan both respectively in bed, sleeping the night away. Carly and Jason sat on the couch and Sonny in the armchair. They just sat around, talking, more like Carly, about Morgan's upcoming birthday, which was still 2 months away. Then the phone started to ring.

RING RING

Carly got up and answered the annoying phone

"Hello?" She answered

"Yes, is this Mrs. Corinthos?" a voice asked

"Yes, this is she. How may I help you?" Carly replied back

"Mrs. Corinthos, My name is Anne Kendall, I'm a nurse at General Hospital. I'm calling in regards to a Miss Courtney Matthews" Anne said

"Yes, I know a Courtney Matthews, is something wrong?" Carly asked, worry entering her eyes. Sonny and Jason, from their positions on their seats, turned to look at her, each with the same look

"I'm sorry to inform you, Miss Matthews died early tonight in car accident," Anne answered, with guilt laden in her voice

"What? No…No…not Courtney…you must be mistaken" Carly started, mumbling in hysteria

"I'm sorry. She had her id and some other personal effects with her. I'm so sorry for your lost, Mrs. Corinthos" Anne said, hanging up the phone

Carly dropped the phone and fell to her knees

"She's dead…she's dead…no…it can't be" Carly said to herself, but loud enough for Sonny and Jason to hear.

Jason, startled by hearing Courtney's name, got up

"Carly? Carly? Who was that? Who's dead?" Jason asked, as he kneeled beside her

Sometime, Sam entered the penthouse, wanting to talk to Jason, when she saw Carly sobbing on the floor

"Carly? What is going on?" Jason asked, worried what put Carly in this state

"Courtney…"Carly sobbed out…gasping for breath

"What about Courtney, Carly? Is she hurt?" Sonny asked, coming up to the duo, when he heard his sister's name

"She…. She…She's dead!" Carly exclaimed, more tears taking over her

'Dead…dead…' the word swam through Jason Morgan's mind

'She can't be…I was just talking to her a few hours ago' He thought

"She was crying when she left…' Jason thought, pain shooting through him.

Sam who was quiet through the whole time, stood in shock what she was hearing…

'I can't believe it… the bastard went through it…' Sam thought, feeling a little quilt, knowing she was also behind this

"I got to go…" Jason said, stumbling up, walking towards the door

"Jason…Jason wait…" Sonny said, trying to stop him…

Jason didn't hear anything, just hearing 'dead' over and over in his head. He punches the button to the elevator waiting for to open. When it open, he step inside, now he started sobbing when the doors closed.

Jason stepped out of the elevator, determined to find out if it was true. He got on his motorcycle and started it up, driving towards General Hospital.

GENERAL HOSPITAL…

Monica sat in her office, not being able to reach Jason, wondering how things got this way for those two. When Jason told of his engagement to Courtney last year, he was genuinely happy. What had happen?

"Dr.Quatermaine, A Jason Morgan is here to see you…" was all the secretary got out before Jason pushed through…

"Did you hear? Is Courtney really dead?" Jason asked, starting to sob again

"Oh Jason…" was all Monica said as she took her son in her arms

"She can't be…why…mom…why…?" Jason sobbed out

Monica was in shock, in the years following the accident; Jason made no attempts to get close to any of the Quatermaine's, except Lila and Emily. She tightens her hug and let Jason cry.

"She's in the morgue, I went to see her before you came here. It really is her…" Monica sobbed, as she cried with Jason

The mother-son pair just stood there in silence basking in the news of a death.

An hour later,

After much comforting from Monica, Jason finally got enough courage to go to the morgue and try and believe the news…

Jason walked into the morgue of General Hospital and asked to see Courtney's Body

"Are you family?" An attending asked

"Yes" was his only answer

"Follow me." The Attending said, walking into a bright room

The attending walked to one of the steel slab gurney with a blanket on it and pulled it back.

Jason suddenly realized he was looking at his love's face

"Oh God…Courtney…no…I was hoping it wasn't true" he said, starting to cry as he leaned his face to Courtney bruised and bloody one.

"Why…? Why did you leave me?" He begged, crying into her blanketed chest

"Mr. Morgan…I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for your lost…and wanted to inform you that Miss Matthews companion, Mr. Jax made it through surgery" The attending said

"What?" Jason said, startling back up

"Yes, Mr. Jax was also in the car, he was driving. The car hit Miss Matthews's side, killing her instantly and critically injuring Mr. Jax…" The attending said, as Jason got up and started leaving

"Mr. Morgan…" The attending asked, suddenly scared of him

"Where is he?" Jason asked

"He's up in recovery on the 8th floor…" The attending said as Jason rushed out of the morgue

"Poor Girl… so young… I bet left a lot of loved ones behind," The attending said, as he went back and covered Courtney body

Jason stalked to the elevator in fury, anger filling every pore in his body… the elevator ding, opening up. Jason went inside and pushed the button for the 8th floor.

"Courtney's dead because of this bastard"

The elevator ding again, Jason exited the elevator on the 8th floor and asked a nurse where Jasper Jax's room was…the nurse told him Room 235 and he stalked off…

When he got to Room 235, he noticed Jax was awake and talking…to Sam. Feeling no remorse for the injured man, Jason stalk up to his bed and lifted Jax by the collars of his gown…

"Hey! Just had major surgery here!" Jax yelled in pain as Jason picked him up

"Courtney's Dead! Your Alive! Who Do Think Is In Pain! At Least Your Alive!" He yelled, throwing Jax back on to the bed

"JASON! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Sam yelled, her 6 month pregnant stomach in her way, pulling at Jason's Arm

"So What! At least he's alive! Courtney's Dead! DEAD! And he's alive! In what justice does that make him worthy not to be in pain" Jason yelled, tears streaming down his face

He turned and left, leaving a grimacing Jax behind, not knowing Jax and Sam were actually behind everything

Jason left the hospital getting on his bike and riving mindlessly.

* * *

Here's the 2nd Chap? Was it bad. This is the first part to a two chapter thing. This is backdrop of the plot. Please Review


End file.
